


The Academy

by thatmavin



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Boarding School, Drinking, Eventual Smut, High School, I'll add more characters and tags later, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Peer Pressure, Sexual Language, Smoking, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, lots of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butters is innocent, everyone knows that. Especially his new roommate, Kenny McCormick.<br/>When Butters begins to go down the wrong path, Stan and Kyle try their best to protect him. </p><p>However, with all of the new influences, Butters ends up getting addicted to many things.<br/>One of them being Kenny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> So, I've been in love with South Park for years, and it's some of the first fan fics that I ever read. That being said, I wanted to get into writing some SP fics of my own. Feel free to tell me what you think? 
> 
> This first chapter is kind of slow because it's just trying to introduce Butters. In the next chapter, things start happening. 
> 
> I'm probably going to change the title. I just realized after I'd posted it that I'd given it my default title, and I don't like it...so that's probably going to change. 
> 
> Thanks for Reading,  
> ~ThatMavin!

Butters sat on his already made bed, on his already claimed side of the room. He patiently waited for his roommate to arrive. Butters came back a week early to the boarding school, because he was volunteering as a ‘student greeter’. He welcomed the new arrivals as they came in, showed them around if they were lost, and discussed his personal experience with the parents and students to make them feel more comfortable. Butters was a shy person, but he never felt better than when he was being helpful. He felt confident and unafraid. 

However, at this time, he was nervous. Last year, Butters had been gifted with a very kind, quiet, and neat roommate. His name was Kyle and he was from New Jersey. He told Butters a lot about it his hometown, and the blonde boy loved listening. Kyle seemed to really like Butters, or maybe he was just being polite. Kyle even took Butters along to family outings when the redheaded boy’s family came to visit. It was like Butters finally had the big brother that he dreamed of. 

But, last year, Kyle made many friends. The one he became particularly close with was a boy named Stan. He was also kind to Butters, whenever he would come to the boy’s room to see Kyle. When Kyle would invite Butters along to lunch or the movies with the two of them, Stan never made Butters feel like a third wheel. Stan was also kind when Kyle wasn’t available and he’d come to sit on Kyle’s bed as he waited. He’d always talk to Butters, and appear to take interest in what Butters would talk about.  

This year, returning students got to pick their roommates if they chose to. Butters was too shy to pick Kyle right away, and when he finally worked up the courage, it was too late. As Butters went to the roommate selection chart, he saw that Stan was already rooming with Kyle and that he was out of luck. All of the other returning students had paired or trio’d up. 

So, Butters name went to the default list and the school would randomly select him a roommate. 

And, they did. 

When Butters returned to school a week early and went to his room, he saw his name and another student’s name on the door. His new roommate’s name was Kenny McCormick. The name sounded friendly enough, and it eased Butters’ worry a bit. 

Butters has distracted himself with reading his favorite comic book series while he waited for his roommate to arrive. He was so into the comic that when the door opened, Butters jumped. 

Two tall, thin boys walked in. They stopped mid stride when they saw Butters.


	2. At Your Service

The two boys stand in the doorway, eyeing Butters like he was an alien or something.

“What the fuck is this?” The first one asks, motioning to Butters. His tone wasn't angry, slightly amused maybe. Like a child curious about something they've never seen before. The boy had on an orange parka with the hood up over his head. Butters saw strands of blonde hair peeking out from under the fake fur of the jacket. 

“What?” The second boy asks. This boy wore a hat that covered most of his jet black hair. His blue eyes widened when he saw Butters. “Aw, it’s cute.” He too motioned at Butters. 

“A-Are one of you Kenny?” Butters speaks up, though his voice is still tiny. The one in the orange parka smirked and bowed like a knight. 

“Kenny McCormick, at your service.” 

“Service?” The dark hair boy giggled immaturely. “What, you gonna suck him off or something?”

“Shut your ass up.” Kenny turned to the boy and shoved his shoulder. Kenny’s companion responds by shoving the hood off of the blonde’s head and ruffling up his hair until it stuck up in frayed tuffs. Kenny laughs too then turns to Butters. 

“This is my friend, Craig. We come from the same town.” Kenny announces, pointing to the boy in the blue and yellow hat.

“Oh…hello.” Butters waves to Craig, but the dark haired boy’s blue eyes narrowed when he does so he puts his hand down. 

“Is your name really Butters?” Kenny asks, dropping a beaten up duffle bag onto his unmade bed. 

“Well, I-” Butters is cut off by the urge to cough. As the two boys passed his bed, he smelled the strong scent of cigarette smoke on them. Kenny quickly disregarded his question in favor for pointing out the gift Butters had left on his bed. 

“What’s this?” Kenny grins genuinely and picked up the stuffed animal. 

“Oh!” Butters sits up taller. He’d almost forgotten all about it. “It’s our mascot!”

“A wolf?” Kenny nods approvingly. “Badass.”

“Can we fucking go?” Craig groans, it seems that he doesn’t like it when Butters has Kenny’s attention. 

“Would you calm down?” Kenny hisses in a hushed tone. 

“This is boring, and you know it.” Craig slumped onto the chair in front of Kenny’s desk. 

“Thank you, Butters.” Kenny puts the stuffed animal on his windowsill. “I’ll leave it there so it can stand watch when we’re not here.”

Butters doesn’t know why, Kenny’s gesture creeps a smile up onto his face. 

“Wow, really?” Butters asks happily. “That’s a good idea, Kenny.”

Kenny tosses another genuine smile over his shoulder at the boy. Small things seemed to please his roommate. Kenny liked that. Back in South Park, his poor as shit family wanted so much and had so little, that Kenny wished they would appreciate small things. 

Butters so far was a breath of fresh air. Kenny knew that they’d only known each other for five minutes and there wasn’t much Butters needed to ask of him. But, it was nice not having to worry about constantly trying hard to please someone. 

Craig however was the one who needed pleasing. He was huffing everything five seconds, whining the next. Kenny was losing his patience with him. 

“Do you live in this dorm, Craig?” Butters tries to make small talk to help him take his mind off waiting for Kenny to be done making his bed. Craig looked over at Butters as if he felt sorry for him. The dark haired boy’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“No, no I don’t.” Craig pokes out his lower lip dramatically. “I live alllll the way down the road. Three dorms down in fact.”

“Oh, you live in…” Butters went through the dorms in his mind. “You live in Watson House.”

“Yup, and you live in St. John.” Craig says as if he’s astonished. “OMG, we live on the same campus _**and**_ we go to the same school? This is too much to handle!” Kenny was about to scold Craig for being a dick to Butters, but Kenny was relieved when Butters began to laugh. It was adorable and squeaky and Kenny felt a smile on his own face just from hearing it. 

Craig groans when Butters laughs, but it wasn’t as annoyed of a groan as before. 

“Can we fucking go yet?” Craig turns to Kenny, who’s just finished setting up his bed. 

“Eh, I wanna unpack my clothes b-” Kenny was cut off by Craig jumping up to his feet. 

“Really?!” Craig yells. 

“I didn’t finish, you piece of shit!” Kenny raises his voice as well. “I was going to say ‘but I’ll go for a smoke if you want’.”

“Oh, well…hell yeah, then.” Craig blushes and starts laughing. “Sorry, asshole.”

“Whatever, let’s go. I gotta pee first, though.” Kenny says, then turns to Butters. “Do you smoke?”

“Huh?” Butters’ eyes widen. “M-me?”

“Yeah.” Kenny nods. Craig sputters a laugh. 

“That little pube doesn’t even look like he jacks off!” Craig says through his continued laughter. “What the hell makes you think he smokes?”

“You wanna try?” Kenny ignores Craig, and keeps his focus on Butters. 

A million red flags go off in his head when Kenny asks. Things about not giving in to peer pressure. About how smoking causes cancer. How it causes heart disease, yellow ugly teeth. Hoarse voices. 

Kenny notices that his roommate looks like a deer in headlights so he rolls his eyes, annoyed at himself for asking such an innocent kid to smoke with himself and Craig. 

“Sorry,” Kenny says. “For asking I mean. You don’t have to-”

“I’ll try it.” Butters cuts him off, rising from his bed after putting his bookmark into his comic. Craig and Kenny’s eyes go wide. 

“Are you fucking sure, kid?” Craig points a finger at him. “If you don’t want to, me and Kenny can-”

“I’ll try it.” Butters repeats. Kenny and Craig exchange glances, but then shrug. 

“Alright, let’s go.” Kenny nods.


	3. Light

Butters follows Kenny and Craig out of the dorms, and they take a trek into the woods until they come to a pond that Butters didn’t know existed. 

“Where are we?” Butters asks. “Is this even the school’s property anymore?”

“It is.” Kenny replies quickly. 

“Well, how would you know?” Butters asks before he could even stop himself. His tone was sharp as a whip and Kenny rose a brow in surprise, Craig just laughed. 

“He’s got some bite in em after all.” Craig’s tone is approving. “Y’gonna let him talk to you like that, McCormick?”

“Ya know, I don’t think I should.” Kenny turns to look over his shoulder at Butters. “I think we should throw him in.”

“Throw me in…what?” Butters eyebrows come together. He bumps into Kenny who’s suddenly stopped walking. 

“Can you swim?” Kenny’s voice is devilish. 

“Huh?” Butters peeps around Kenny’s body at the pond that the older blonde is standing in front of. Kenny had stopped walking because otherwise, he’d be in the water already. “D-don’t throw me in that! How deep is that even??”

“C’mere!” Kenny wraps his arms around Butters’ small body. The boy struggles to get away and Craig is gleefully watching it go down. The dark haired boy’s laughter is maniacal at best. 

When Kenny gets tired of chasing Butters, he gives it a rest and sits on a cold rock. Butters is hesitant but he approaches the two boys again. He flinches when Kenny turns to him. 

“I’m done, I’m done.” Kenny holds up his hands in surrender. “Hold this.” He takes a cigarette from behind his ear. 

“What do I do with-” Butters is cut off when Kenny hands him a lighter from the pocket of his pants. 

“Light it,” Kenny begins walking off. 

“Where are you going?” Craig says nonchalantly. 

“I forgot to pee earlier, gonna do it now.” Kenny reports. “If you’re so concerned, why don’t you come watch?”

“Go fuck yourself.” Craig replies, watching Butters poor attempts at igniting the lighter. “Move your thumb faster, it’s not a slow thing, ya know?”

“Huh?” Butters asks, but tries it. He gets a flame and promptly holds the cigarette in the fire. Craig laughs. 

“Put the cigarette in your mouth, put the end in the flame, then inhale.” Craig instructs. Butters, hands begin to shake with nervousness. But, he follows the instructions anyway. He can feel the end of the cigarette grow warm. When the smoke enters his mouth, he doesn’t let it go into his lungs. The initial taste of the smoke is like minty coffee grounds. Still, the flavor is disgusting and Butters coughs and takes the cigarette from his mouth. 

By this time, Kenny has returned and he’s watching the boy’s first attempt at smoking with a smirk on his face. 

“You alright?” Kenny asks. Butters looks up at Kenny with tears in his eyes from coughing. This makes Kenny laugh. “You’re making it look like you just hit a joint or something.”

“Y-you’ve smoked marijuana before?” Butters asks, wide eyed. Kenny takes the cigarette from him, putting it between his own lips before nodding slowly at Butters. 

Kenny takes a smooth inhale into his lungs, satisfied at the faint tickle in the back of his throat. He sighs out the smoke and hands the cigarette to Craig. 

“What’s it like?” Butters asks, Kenny turns his head away from his roommate and points to a shed a few meters away from the pond. 

“See that?” Kenny asks. 

“What?” Butters looks up. “Oh, yeah. What is it?”

“That used to hold the school’s fishing equipment. Craig and I were exploring it earlier. The school’s name is on the right side of the shed. Everything inside has the logo on it.” Kenny informs Butters. 

“When were you guys in there? I thought you just got here?” Butters tilts his head to the side.

“We came for a smoke before we dropped Craig’s stuff off at his dorm, then we came to drop off my stuff in our room.” Kenny takes the cigarette back from Craig. 

“Oh…” Butters says. When Kenny said ‘our’ room, it reminded Butters that Kenny was his roommate. 

“Yeah.” Kenny nodded. 

“Speaking of my dorm, I promised Clyde I’d go to a late lunch with him. What time is it?” Craig asks. Kenny shrugs. 

“Um,” Butters looks at his watch. “It’s 3:07.”

“Fuck me,” Craig stands up with a stretch. “I’m supposed to be there seven minutes ago.”

“Have fun.” Kenny says sarcastically.

“Wait, do you mean Clyde Donovan?” Butters raises a brow. 

“Yeah.” Craig nods. 

“Is he your roommate?” Butters eyes go wide. 

“…Yeah?” Craig chuckles at how Butters looks surprised. “Don’t tell me he makes your panties wet too.”

“What?” Butters is taken aback by Craig’s statement. 

“Every time a girl passes him they cum.” Craig rolls his eyes. 

“Dude is good looking.” Kenny comments, handing the cigarette back to Craig. 

“Yeah, but it’s annoying.” Craig folds his arms. 

“Why, you jealous?” Kenny laughs. 

Craig raises his middle finger to Kenny, which only makes the blonde laugh harder. 

“I’m gonna go now.” Craig hands the cigarette back. “Gimme a kiss.”

Butters takes in a sharp breath. Obviously…Craig had to be kidding right? Kenny looked over at Butters for a moment then back up at Craig. 

“Sure, c’mere.” Kenny tilts his face up to Craig’s. The dark haired boy leans down and Butters gasps softly when Kenny’s intense blue eyes flicker over to him the moment before he and Craig’s lips meet. When they do, Kenny closes his eyes. 

Butters knows he shouldn’t but he can’t help but watch. The two boys' lips move together in soft slow kisses. It’s far too intimate to be made into something treated so…casually by the two of them. When Butters sees a flicker of tongue, he doesn’t know who’s…that’s when he looks away. He hears one of them give a breathy noise and then the sounds of more kisses being traded. Soft wet noises. 

When it stops, Butters looks back over and Craig is standing upright again, fixing his hat back into place. Kenny holds the cigarette between his lips 

“Bye.” Craig says to no one in particular and begins trudging through the trees. 


	4. Brutal

Butters is silent and he draws his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them. Kenny offers the cigarette back to him, Butters takes it. 

 “What was that?” Butters asks in a small voice. 

“Hm?” Kenny looks over at him lazily. 

“You two…kissed.” Butters informed him, as if he didn’t know. 

“Yeah?” Kenny smirks. Watching Butters bring the cigarette to his lips and inhale. He grimaces at the taste in his mouth and he exhales the smoke quickly, still not bringing it into his lungs. He gives it back to Kenny and refuses it the next time Kenny offers, so Kenny finishes it himself then puts it out by throwing it into the pond. 

Butters wants to scold him for littering but Kenny starts to speak again. 

“Craig’s not my boyfriend.” Kenny states. 

“But-”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Kenny repeats in a stronger voice that silences Butters. “We mess around…a lot.” Kenny exhales the last bit of smoke from his lungs. “The only reason we do it…is because it feels good. Other than that, we’re not really interested in each other.”

“Oh…” Butters looks down. “I guess I understand.”

“You guess?” 

“Yeah.” Butters nods.

“Have you ever-”

“No.” Butters answers quickly. 

“You didn’t even know what I was going to ask…” Kenny looks away. 

“I’ve never had sex, or anything sexual done to me…” Butters says. “I’ve never done anything sexual to anyone else. I’ve…never even kissed.”

“Whaaaaaat?” Kenny turns back to him, eyebrows risen. 

“Yup.” Butters blushes, looking down again.

“Dude,” Kenny’s shoulders go up. “Brutal.”

“Not really.” Butters shrugs. 

“How is that not the saddest thing I’ve ever heard? I feel like I’m watching the commercial with the sick and injured children asking for donations while ‘In the Arms of an Angel’ plays in the background.” Kenny shakes his head. “It breaks my heart.”

“It’s just…” Butters puts his chin back on his knees. “I’ve never had anyone that I really wanted to do those things with.”

“Again, ouch my heart. How can you stand it?”

“Well…maybe there's one person.” Butters face goes rouge again.

“Oooh, tell me.” Kenny smirks.

“I can’t tell you who it was!” Butters exclaims. “I didn’t think you’d ask!”

“We’ve known each other for like…less than an hour!” Kenny says. “I probably don’t even know the person!”

“You do!” Butters says before he realizes he’s even saying it. Kenny’s eyebrows shoot up again. 

“Craig!?” Kenny gasps.

“No, not him!” 

“Dude, holy shit!”

“Not Craig!”

“Then who…me?” Kenny pushes his bangs from his eyes and flutters his eyelashes playfully at Butters who hides his face. 

“Not you either!”

“Then who?” Kenny asks, but then he remembers the only other person he’s met on campus. “You wanna fuck Clyde Donovan in his sweet, perfect asshole. Butters, you dirty slut.”

Butters looks at Kenny sheepishly from behind his knees. 

“It’s just…he’s awful pretty.” Butters replies. “I don’t know if I want to…do  _that_ with him but-”

“Oh, who am I kidding. You’re such a bottom.” Kenny rolls his eyes. 

“A what?” Butters eyebrows come together.

“Really?” Kenny almost wants to light another cigarette at that. “You’re _so_ innocent. My god, I’m going to corrupt you so hard.”

“I don’t understand…how are you going to do that?” 

“I’ve already got you smoking.” Kenny shrugs. “And now I bet you’ve gotta little boner in your big boy pants from thinking about Clyde-fucking-Donovan.”

“I don’t have a-”

“I’m actually a little jealous.” Kenny stands up.

“Why?”

“I want you to think I’m pretty, too.” Kenny says and Butters can't tell if he's joking or not. Kenny offers Butters his hand. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Where are we going?”

“I’m starving.” Kenny shrugs. 

“Oh, alright. Do you want to go to the cafeteria?” Butters asks. “There are several cafes and pizza places around here. Oh, there’s a burger joint at the-”

“Wish I had a joint right now.” Kenny comments in a hushed tone as they make their way out of the forrest. “Do I have to pay with cash, or can I use my student meal card at these places?”

“Oh…well, the campus is huge. All of food places are on our campus so, you can use whatever form of payment that you’d like. I prefer to use-”

“Butters.” Kenny stops him. “You’re rambling.”

“Oh, sorry I didn’t mean to.”

“I just need a yes or no, about the card thing.”

“Yes, Kenny. You can use your student card.”

“Thank you.”


	5. Parka & Buttercup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Today I'm posting chapters 5-9.  
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> -ThatMavin

Kenny flops onto his bed with a loud content sigh, before rolling onto his back and propping his head up to look at Butters. Butters closes the door to the room.

“What now?” Kenny asks. Butters looks at him with his brow furrowed.

“What do you mean?” Butters sits on his own bed.

“Dunno, I’m bored now.” Kenny shrugs. “And my tummy is full, so now I’m sleepy.”

“Then…nap, maybe?” Butters pulls his phone from his pocket. “I’m probably going to take a shower now.”

“Now?” Kenny glances at the clock above Butters’ desk. “It’s like…5 o’clock.”

“I smell like smoke.”

“I like that smell, it reminds me of home…my parents.”

“My parents smell like linen.” Butters replies as he opens a text message that he’s yet to read. It’s from Kyle, and Butters reads it.

> **Kyle** : Butters, hey! I stopped by your room, but you weren’t there. How’s your new roommate? He better not be a jerk :P
> 
> **Butters** : Hi, Kyle :) thanks for checking on me. Everything is fine here, Kenny is nice. He introduced me to a friend from his home town. His friend was kind of scary but…harmless I think.
> 
> **Kyle** : Awesome, I’m glad. You think it’s going to be a nice year with Kenny? If you want him to move out, you have to wait until the end of the semester. But if it’s an emergency, he can leave sooner if you talk to the admin.
> 
> **Butters** : No way! Kenny is alright :)
> 
> **Kyle** : I feel bad about the whole roommate thing…if I’d known you wanted to room with me again, I would’ve had Stan and I look for a 3 student room before they were all taken up :/
> 
> **Butters** : Kyle, it’s fine. I’m happy with how things turned out :)
> 
> **Kyle** : Good, :) besides, Stan and I might’ve been keeping you up all night with our noise lol
> 
> **Butters** : Noise?
> 
> **Kyle** : Anyway, I’ll ttyl. Going to do laundry.
> 
> **Butters** : You have laundry already?
> 
> **Kyle** : Eh, some things need a wash, bye dude :)
> 
> **Butters** : ttfn, then :)

Butters shrugs and pushes his phone back into his pocket. When he looks up, he sees Kenny’s eyes on him. That’s one thing that Butters probably won’t get used to. Kenny’s eyes.

They’re so blue and they always seem to see right through Butters. When they make eye contact, Kenny slumps a bit and folds his arms with an over exaggerated huff.

“How come I don’t have your phone number?” Kenny pouts.

“I didn’t know you wanted-”

“What if I get locked out of the room or something?”

“Well,” Butters crosses the floor. “I don’t mind giving it to you.”

“Do it.” Kenny tosses Butters his phone and the younger boy barely manages to catch it. After Butters puts in his information, he hands the device back. Kenny observes it then frowns.

“What?”

“Gotta change your name…” Kenny begins typing into his phone. When he’s done, he shows it to Butters. Kenny has changed his roommate’s name to “Buttercup :)” and he seems very proud of it.

“Buttercup?” Butters asks.

“Yup.” Kenny nods, then clicks save. “Put my name as something cool in your phone, too.”

“Um, I don’t have your-”

Butters is about to combat Kenny’s statement, by saying he didn’t have his roommate’s phone number. But, his phone chimes with a new text from an unsaved number, which he assumes is Kenny. The text message reads “something cool, asshole” and Butters holds his phone tighter.

What could he possibly name Kenny? It’s not like his name comes with an easy prefix like ‘butter’ or something. Frantically, Butters looks at Kenny, who’s looking back at him expectantly.

“Um…oh!” Butters says and begins typing, then shyly shows Kenny. The older student sputters a laugh and rolls his eyes.

“Parka?” Kenny shrugs. “I’ll take it.”

“It’s all I could think of.” Butters chuckles, rubbing his hand over the orange fabric of Kenny’s coat.

“You’re a good kid.” Kenny comments before pulling his hood over his head, tugging at the drawstrings until most of his face is covered. “You’ve been dismissed.” Kenny’s voice is muffled now.

“Dismissed?”

“You may go shower.” Kenny waves his hand.

“Like I need your permission?” Butters shows some of his ‘bite’ again. Kenny looks across the room to him.

“You may play innocent, but I can see what you really are.” Kenny says. “You pretend to be cute little buttercup, but in reality…you’re a fucking asshole and I love it.”

“Me?” Butters frowns. “I’m not an…an asshole, Kenny.”

“You cursed.” Kenny nods. “I love that as well, curse more.”

“I’m not an asshole, and I won’t curse more. It’s not good.”

“Who the hell is it going to hurt?”

“It’s…rude.”

“I don’t think so. In fact, I’d be insulted if you didn’t.” Kenny informs his roommate. “Nap time.” He closes his eyes.

“Alright, good night then.” Butters slips his shirt over his head and places it on his bed.

Kenny peeks his eyes open at the sound of fabric, whispering over Butters’ skin. The boy has a few freckles here and there on his torso and Kenny finds them cute. He’s also even scrawnier than Kenny had thought. For a teenager, he looks like he’s barely hit puberty.

Absentmindedly, Butters is humming as he shimmies out of his pants, also putting them on his bed. Kenny wants to snicker at his roommate’s underwear. They’re white with red elastic around the waistband and leg spaces. Butters is wearing tighty whities and Kenny wants to laugh, but he can’t. If he did, the boy would know that he was watching. It was tortuous.

When Kenny sees that Butters is about to take off his underpants, he looks away. He deserved some privacy. At least this time.

Maybe next time Kenny would look, because since when does Kenny respect people’s privacy? What made Butters so special? Kenny cleared his throat before letting his eyes close completely.


	6. Hunger

Butters came back from a lengthy shower, still a bit self conscious that he might smell of cigarette smoke. But, he’d been in there long enough that he was outrageously pruny. He stopped short when he came back to Kenny asleep on his bed. His shoes still on and arms folded across his chest. He was snoring softly. 

In order to not bother Kenny, Butters moved slowly and quietly. However, when he accidentally bumped his knee against his bed frame, Butters gave a tiny yelp and both sounds were enough to jar Kenny awake. 

“I’m sorry, Kenny!” Butters apologized. “I was trying to be quiet and-”

“Do classes start tomorrow?” Kenny asks, moving over Butters’ apology nonchalantly. Butters thought that Kenny was impressively alert for just having woken up. The older male’s question almost throws the younger off, but Butters answers quickly enough for it not to be noticeable. 

“Um, tomorrow isn’t a regular class day.” Butters says. “We start our basic subjects and in place of where we’d usually have our electives and study hours, we have two welcoming assemblies to attend.”

“Are they mandatory?” 

“Well, uh…yes they are.”

“We’re not going.” Kenny informs him, kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his parka.

“But…we have to-”

“Not you,” Kenny waves his hand as he gets out of his bed. “I know your goody-two-shoes ass is going.”

“Oh…then who isn’t going?”

“Me and Craig.” Kenny hangs his parka on the back of his chair. 

“What are you guys going to be…doing?” Butters was almost afraid to ask. His question is ignored.

“I’m going back to sleep.” Kenny states. “You don’t have to be quiet or anything. It’s not even that late at night.”

“But-”

“Butters, you have to stop worrying so much. You’re treating me like I’m so fragile.” Kenny crawls back into his bed, this time going under the blanket and curling up a bit. “If anything, I should be treating you like that.”

“I’m not that fragile.” 

“You are.” Kenny declares. “I’m not gonna fucking treat you like it though. You need to toughen up, or people are going to walk all over you.”

Butters didn’t say anything as he picked up his comb and began passing it through his still wet hair. 

“Judging by your silence, I gather that people are already walking all over you?” Kenny asks, and again Butters is silent. “Doesn’t that piss you off?”

“Do you want to go to dinner later?” Butter offers a change of topic. 

“Have you ever gotten pissed off? Like just  _really_  fucking pissed? So much, that you wanted to do something about it?” Kenny yawns through his words, but they still sound crisp and clear to Butters. The younger tries not to remember the time he felt like that. 

“Butters, come here.”

“I don’t want to.” Butters shrugs without looking at Kenny. Once his hair was combed out, he sat at his desk, opened up his laptop. 

Kenny doesn’t say anything more, just curls up and listens to Butters inhabit the other side of the room. He hears Butters put something in the microwave, the scent of the food fills the room. Kenny almost wanted to get up and eat something. But, the feeling of going to bed hungry reminded him of home and he kept that feeling of emptiness for the night. 

Kenny’s family was poor, probably the poorest people in South Park. That’s why he never even imagined going to a school like this. But, he’d gotten a scholarship for his good grades, which he hadn’t even been paying attention to. His parents’ fighting had gotten worse, and he just didn’t want to see it anymore. So, he stayed after school  in the library to avoid it. The only thing he could even do there was study, and afterwards, go get messed up with Craig, or fuck him. Either of those, or one then the other. 

Slowly, Kenny’s grades went up without notice. It’s funny how little effort he had to put in to make a huge difference in his grades. Most of the other students didn’t really try or do much of anything, so just doing things actually benefitted Kenny a lot. He got awards at the end of the summer for ‘most improved student’ and ‘hardest worker’ and it suddenly caught the attention of the academy. 

The boarding school wanted to continue to search for star pupils throughout all of the states, and honestly, they almost looked right over South Park as a town that might produce some great scholars. But, Kenny caught their eye as he seemed to barrel through all of the other’s students easily, as far as academics went. And they were excited to have someone from a small town come to the school, and add ‘character’. 

They chose Craig however, because he  _actually_  applied. Craig’s parents had heard about Kenny’s success as a student as of late, and because the two boys spent so much time together, they felt that if they sent Craig along, he’d begin to excel academically as well. The academy was happy to have another small town student. Besides, Craig’s grades were decent. 

But now, Kenny didn’t feel like an excelling student, nor did he feel like a good influence to Craig or Butters, or anyone. He almost felt out of place, because he wasn’t really that smart, and he really didn’t have that much character. He felt like he shouldn’t even be here. He should be back at home in his small broken house, with his small broken family. 

He tried to shake the thoughts from his head, but he couldn’t. Kenny tried not to think about how badly he wanted to go for a cigarette. How badly he wanted a blunt, or a bottle of literally any alcohol to numb this feeling. This feeling of being small from his head. Even plowing mercilessly into Craig would be enough to clear his mind right now…and even though he was comfortable in his bed, pounding Craig sounded like a good option. But, for some reason, forcing himself to remember that Butters was in their room was enough. 

Listening to Butters giggle every now and then at the show he was watching on his laptop made Kenny smile effortlessly. Knowing that the most innocent person on campus, was right there made Kenny feel like maybe this was where he was supposed to be. Maybe fate worked in mysterious ways and he was supposed to be here, listening to Butters laugh. Laying in a bed that didn’t have springs poking out of it, cutting him if he dared to roll over on it. Going to a school where people actually put lots of thoughts into their futures. 

What would his future be like? Kenny wondered about this a lot. He never could picture himself with a successful career. But, for some reason, as he thought of himself as an adult with a decent home, and a decent pay check, he pictured being able to hear Butters laugh every day, like he is now.

It wasn’t even so much Butters himself. Kenny hadn’t known the kid too long. But it was his energy, the way Butters smiled at nothing. Never seemed to judge anyone else. How he didn’t expect much, yet was thankful for everything he received. Kenny liked that, he  _needed_ that. And, if the only way to get that feeling, to have it everyday, was be around Butters, well…Kenny was alright with that.


	7. Morning

**_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ **

The most obnoxious sound on the planet jarred Kenny from his sleep. He prayed that it was a large truck backing up to roll over him and silence all noises forever. And just as he imagined one fat tire about to crush him, the noise stopped. 

“Oh thank god,” Kenny grumbled, turning his face away from the suddenly illuminated room. He practically wanted to hiss at it. “No, please. Why?”

“Good morning!” Butters chirped. 

“What?”

“Well, I said good morning, Kenny!” The younger blonde repeated. Kenny pulled the blanket over his head. 

“What time is it?”

“It’s, uh — oh hamburgers…”

“What?” Kenny rolled around until he was caccooned in his blanket.

“It’s just past 7:30, this is my weekend alarm. This should be set for 7am on the dot…” Butters went to the clock and began pushing buttons. 

“Hell no,” Kenny sits up, still wrapped up like a blonde burrito. “Fuck no, we’re not getting up this early every fucking day.”

“We have to, breakfast is served from 7:30 - 8:30 in the cafeteria.” Butters informs him. “We have to eat breakfast!”

“I don’t.” Kenny shakes his head. “Breakfast didn’t exist in my house. I had the lunch at school, but all food we had in the house was saved for dinner in attempt to not go to bed hungry, it barely worked though.”

“Uh…Kenny,” Butters felt guilty, even though there was nothing he could do about it now.

“Sorry,” Kenny sighed. “I hadn’t meant to be that honest about… _that_.”

“I’m sorry about how things were at your home, but…since you’re here at the academy now, wouldn’t being able to have breakfast be more of a reason to get up and go?”

“What?”

“Well, since you have the opportunity now, you should take it! You should go to every meal, just because you can!” Butters points a finger at him. “So, get up and get your breakfast, Mister!”

Kenny’s eyes widen and he stares at his roommate. Everything Butters just said was true, but Kenny didn’t want to accept it. He laid back down with his back facing away from Butters. 

The younger sighed and got dressed quickly. 

“Do you want me to walk you to your classes?” Butters asks. Kenny shakes his head. “Do you know where you’re going?”

“Nope.” Kenny lets out a deep breath. 

“Kenny, why don’t you-”

“Fuck off, Butters.” 

“W-what?” Butters’ blue eyes get a bit watery at the rejection. “I’m just trying to help you, Ken-”

“Fuck yourself. I don’t need your help.”

Butters stands there frozen, not even knowing what to do. He hadn’t meant to upset Kenny…he was only trying to help. He knew he should maybe try to apologize, or maybe he should stay and make sure he resolves things with Kenny. However, as he stood there, suddenly feeling out of place, his eyes prickling with tears…Butters decided just to leave. It seemed to be what Kenny wanted.

“F-fine!” Butters picks up his backpack and storms out of their room. 

Kenny feels guilty. Like bashing his head against the wall hard enough to cause damage, but he doesn’t. 

He quietly wills himself to fall asleep again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's super short, sorry!  
> The next chapter is longer... :)  
> -ThatMavin


	8. Pubey Roommate

When Kenny woke up the next time, it was to someone dropping their backpack to the floor. The blonde rolled over, expecting to see Butters. He was ready to apologize to him, but the person he saw before him was Craig. 

“How the hell did you get in here?” Kenny’s voice is still raspy with sleep. 

“You know I have my ways, asshole.” Craig responds. “Where the hell were you? I mean…” Craig takes off his shoes. “I know it’s like you to skip classes, but the first fucking one though?”

“I didn’t mean to miss it, I slept too late…” Kenny watches as Craig approaches him in smooth slow strides. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s the first welcoming assembly thing,” Craig explains. “I saw your pubey roommate, asked him if he knew where you were. He looked irritated as fuck, but he told he me that you were probably still in bed..so I came here.” 

“Oh…” Guilt struck Kenny’s stomach as he thought of Butters being irrated, because of him. 

“Speaking of your pubey roommate, I would’ve thought he’d wake you up, ya know? If he thought you were going to over sleep or something…?” Craig straddled Kenny’s hips with his own. 

“He…did, I kind of told him to fuck off.” 

“No wonder he looked so pissy.” Craig laughs. “Why’d you tell him to fuck off?”

“Um…” Kenny didn’t want to mention the actual happenings, so he thought of something good enough to deter Craig from asking anything further. “He’s a morning person, I couldn’t stand his chriping and prancing around. I just wanted to get more shut eye so I told him to leave me alone.” 

It wasn’t all the way a lie, there was some truth to it. Kenny looked up at Craig who was looking right back at him. Craig’s blue eyes contrasting against the dark strands of hair that went to cover his eyes. 

“Still, I’m wondering how you got in here.” Kenny reminds his friend. 

“Oh, McCormick. You dumb ass.” Craig rolls his eyes. “You don’t remember that I know how to pick locks?”

“Oh yeah…” Kenny nods. “That’s right, I keep forgetting that we used to be badasses.”

“Used to be?” Craig raises one of his perfect jetblack eyebrows. “I don’t know about you, but my badass levels have not gone down since arriving.”

“Eh, mine might’ve a little to be honest.” Kenny shrugs. “I don’t want to poison Butters.”

“Posion him, do it. Fucking be relentless.” Craig leans down and presses his lips to Kenny’s neck. “Slap him with your dick.”

Kenny bursts out laughing at this and Craig does too. 

“Can we make out now?” Craig asks, speaking against Kenny’s skin. 

“I dunno,” Kenny says in an accusatory tone. “You fuck your roommate yet?”

“No, not yet.” Clyde sits back up. “Would it bother you if I did?”

“Nah,” Kenny says. “I just want to know if your hole was still all mine.”

“All yours.” Craig confirms. “But seriously…Clyde is hot as hell. Would’ve fucked him if he’d offered. It’s only been a day, mind you.”

“I’m jealous.” Kenny leans his head back on the pillow. 

“Don’t be,” Craig nibbles Kenny’s sensitve skin teasingly. “He’s way out of my league.”

“And I’m not?” Kenny asks, a bit offended, but mostly joking. 

“You’re out of my league too, but I’ve already got you so I don’t have anything to worry about.” Craig licks at his bites he’s left on Kenny’s collar bone. 

“Right, right.” Kenny rolls his eyes, the motion is cut off as he closes his eyes tight. Craig’s mouth is doing magic to his nerve endings at this moment. “You’re just trying to make me feel better.”

“Is it working?”

“I’m feeling…something.” Kenny reaches around to grab Craig’s ass. The dark haired boy gave a moan, moving his face to connect his lips to Kenny’s. Craig swipes his tongue against Kenny’s lips, gaining entrance immediately. Suddenly it was tongue and teeth.

Craig was about to remove his shirt when the door suddenly opened. Kenny and Craig both look up to see a boy with freckles brushing his face, red curls peeking from under his green ushanka. 

“Which fucking one of you is Kenny?” The boy asks. 


	9. Green Ushanka, Fire Tongue

Kenny disregards the stranger in the room for a second to scold Craig. 

"You fucking, dummy, Craig." Kenny frowns. "You didn't lock the door back?"

"I said I was good at picking locks! Not remembering to lock them back when I'm done!" Craig tries to defend himself, but it only makes Kenny roll his eyes more. He turns back to the random guy. 

“So," Kenny looks at the student. "Who the hell are you?” Kenny asks, intrigued. His blue eyes widen with innocent curiosity. The boy in the doorway is almost taken aback by the look on Kenny’s face. He too had noticed already the intensity of Kenny's gaze. It almost distracted the boy from what he'd came in for. 

“It’s you isn’t it, blondie?” The ginger boy asks. “You're Butters' roommate? My name is Kyle. I'm his friend.”

“Oh, alright.” Kenny shrugs. “Why are you here?”

“Butters looked like shit at the assembly,” Kyle informs him. “He said he was worried about you, so I told him that I’d come check on how you were.”

“Oh, well as you can see…I’m fine.” Kenny motions to Craig who is still straddled above him.

“Right,” Kyle folds his arms and leans in the doorway. “So were you aware that Butters was upset?”

“Yeah, I kind of lashed out at him this morning, whoops.”

“ _Whoops_?” Kyle repeats. “So instead of going to apologize you stayed here to get _fucked_ …because?”

“Because…this requires less thought.” Kenny raises an eyebrow to Kyle, then looks up at Craig. “No offense.”

“None taken.” Craig nods.

“You’re rediculous.” Kyle shakes his head. “You’re already ridiculous and it’s barely been 24 hours since you’ve been on campus.”

“Hey, now.” Kenny sits up a bit, supporting himself on his forearms. “You don’t know me, don’t make accusations.”

“I know all I need to.” Kyle’s green eyes narrow. “You skipped your first class, you skipped the mandatory welcoming assembly, and you’ve got a hot temper I’m guessing? That’s the only reason someone would lash out on a little guy like Butters.”

“I’m not hot tempered at all.” Kenny retorts. “So…there’s that.”

“Then what was it? Why’d you lash out?” Kyle asks. “Did he hurt your ego or something? He make you feel insecure?”

“Uh…” Kenny glances up at Craig before looking away from Kyle.

“Look, I don’t care what happened with you and Butters, I mean…I do…” Kyle reaches up and tucks one of his curls behind his ear. “Just…don’t hurt him, please? He’s like a brother to me and I couldn’t stand to have some insecure ‘cool kid’ fuck him up.”

“I’m not going to fuck him up!” Kenny frowns. “After this morning, I’d be surprised if Butters even tries to hang around me anymore.”

“Butters is very forgiving, too forgiving.” Kyle says, taking a second to sniff the air. “One of you smells of cigarettes.”

“Well…” Craig and Kenny say at the same time.

“Oh god, you people are disgusting.” Kyle looks around the room. “Just be careful with Butters, please? If you feel like you can’t do that, then move into another room and leave him alone. He doesn’t need to be spending time with people like you.”

“Dude!” Kenny gets up from the bed, slinking out from under Craig. “I don’t fucking need this!”

“Kenny-” Craig pulls his hat down over his ears, but Kenny starts speaking again.

“I feel like shit about this morning! I want to apologize!” Kenny says. “I didn’t mean to skip the class, I overslept! I smoke, so what? It’s bad for me, I fucking know that! But I’m not going to let it bother Butters.”

Kenny doesn’t dare tell Kyle that Butters attempted to smoke yesterday.

“It better not bother him.” Kyle keeps his arms folded. “I don’t see how he could stand the smell. Butters likes things that smell clean.”

“I’ll keep the smell out of the room if I can.” Kenny folds his arms as well. He hears Craig shuffling to his side.

“This your boyfriend?” Kyle asks Kenny who shakes his head as a response.

“Friends with benefits.” Kenny states and Kyle sighs.

“You’re the flaky type?” Kyle asks.

“Stop fucking assuming shit and get out of my room!” Kenny growls.

“So…you don’t have a hot temper, huh?”

“You’re a fucking piece of sh-” Kenny is about to go off on Kyle when a loud voice interrupts them.

“Is there a problem here?” A man walks into the room.

“No, dorm leader.” Kyle nods his head. “I was just collecting these two for the Welcoming Assembly.”

“Oh, thank you Kyle.” The dorm leader says. “However, I’d like to escort you all myself, if that’s alright?”

“Whatever.” Kenny says as he and Craig put on their shoes.

Craig looks up at Kyle when the dorm leader isn’t watching and he raises his middle finger up to him. The redhead grits his teeth and then leaves the room. Kenny, Craig and the dorm leader follow.


End file.
